


Arrested

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Kinktober 2018, Language, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Trowa greatly approves of Noin's latest shopping trip.





	Arrested

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 26th Kinktober prompt: toys (3x9).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

****########

**Arrested** by luvsanime02

########

Trowa isn’t really sure what Noin has in mind when she mentions that she’d like to pick up a few toys for them to play with, but he can’t say that he’s displeased with the results of her shopping trip. He pushes the small vibrator against Noin’s clit again, watching her suck in a deep breath and spread her legs wider, even though Trowa’s already kneeling between them. He’s not complaining about the view, though.

“I really want you to fuck me right now,” Noin says, moaning at another pass of the toy along her sensitive nub.

Trowa smirks. “I know you do,” he replies, “but we have all of these fun toys to play with now. It seems a shame to just waste them.”

He leans over and flicks the nipple clamp on Noin’s breast, and she cries out, her back arching as she tries to get away from the overload of sensation. She has nowhere to escape to, though. Trowa is surrounding her, running his hands along her stomach, her thighs, feeling the straining muscles there clenching and releasing.

Noin’s sex is soaking wet, her folds dripping with fluid, and Trowa watches her hungrily. He wants to taste, wants to lick into her and make her writhe on his tongue.

Later. For now, Trowa’s enjoying fucking Noin with the vibrator, pressing it in circles around her clit and listening to the whine in her next exhale.

“The point,” she says, gritting her teeth when he flicks the nipple clamp again, tugging on it lightly. “Fuck! Fuck. Do that again.” He does. “Oh god, so good, fuck. Okay. The _poin_ _t_ , Trowa, is to use them all during _different_ times.”

He looks over at the rest of her purchases and raises an eyebrow. “You really shouldn’t have given them to me all at once, then,” he says fairly. “I think that we should try the handcuffs next.”

Noin groans in her throat, low and desperate, and Trowa’s cock throbs where it’s still trapped inside of his pants. It wouldn’t be very fair to Noin if he wasn’t also torturing himself, as well as her.

“You can use the handcuffs if you let me _come,_ Trowa,” Noin says, exasperated and horny as hell and beautiful.

Trowa can’t help himself anymore from ducking down between her thighs and licking at her wetness. Just for a few strokes of his tongue inside of her before he reluctantly pulls back again.

“You’ve come twice already,” he says, arching an eyebrow and pretending to be surprised. “Aren’t you tired yet?”

Noin actually snarls at him, and Trowa’s heartbeat spikes. He loves that he can drive her this crazy. “ _N_ _o_ , I’m not _tire_ _d_ , Trowa. I want to come again. I need to. _Pleas_ _e_.”

Well, since she’s asking so nicely, and because Trowa really can’t refuse her anything that she really wants, anyway. He presses the vibrator firmly against her clit, shifting it around back and forth slightly, and thrusts his tongue deep inside of her core, licking at her walls and drinking up her essence. A few seconds later, Noin shakes around him as she comes, her thighs pressing tightly against his head and her walls contracting around his tongue. He thrusts his tongue inside of her a few more times to let her ride her orgasm before he pulls back again, licking her juices off of his lips and chin.

She’s trembling faintly and breathing heavily, her eyes glazed. Trowa smiles. “So,” he says casually, “the handcuffs next?”

Noin moans helplessly, but she’s still nodding, and Trowa eagerly fishes them out of the bag.


End file.
